A Tradition
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. Even Leroy Jethro Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't give a damn!"

Tony's head shot up along with every one else's within hearing range. Tim almost fell out of his chair at the decibel and even Ziva herself flinched a bit. Gibbs slammed the phone down and shoved his chair back as he stood up and stormed out of the bull pen.

"Uh…" Tim pointed in the direction Gibbs had just headed and looked at Tony for an answer.

"What do you think Probie?"

"He was having a good week yes?" Ziva added as she began to calm herself.

"Yeah? Well that obviously doesn't mean a thing does it?" Tony's decibel seemed to grow louder as well. "And let's be honest, nothing does anymore."

* * *

"You are one more hang up away from a suspension Jethro."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Does walking out in the middle of a scolding count too?"

Jen sighed deeply. "If you want to self destruct, do it on your own time."

"Are we done?"

But before she could formulate an answer, Gibbs was already half way through the door. He made his way down the steps rather quickly and slipped in behind his desk for only minutes.

"DiNozzo…you're in charge…"

He looked up and nodded. "What's up boss?"

Gibbs motioned towards the Director who was coming down the stairs. "We were not done Agent Gibbs…" She watched as he holstered his weapon and tossed his badge in Tony's direction.

"Oh we were."

Tony, Ziva and Tim stood up simultaneously and Tony decided to stand in Gibbs path to the elevator. "Boss…don't."

"Cant handle it DiNozzo?" They were now inches from each other's face.

Tony closed the distance even more. "Obviously you cant."

Gibbs took in a deep breath and stepped around him. He tried to hide his smile as he heard Tony release a breath of his own. Beofre turning to leave he whispered something in his ear and stared at him intently. After leaving the Director circled them together. They were hesistant at first, but Tony motioned for them to comply.

"Business as usual, we clear?"

All three of them nodded as they watched her leave and Tim couldn't help but let out a deep sigh.

"You heard her Probie."

He shook his head. "Just thought he was tougher, that's all."

Tony made his way over and head slapped him gently. "And how many days has it been since you cried yourself to sleep McTough?"

"Don't go there Tony."

"Then back up off the boss."

"Oh and you baiting him sixty seconds ago…what was that?"

"Making him tougher."

Ziva chimed in. "And do you think it worked?"

Tony shook his head. "No…I don't think anything will _this_ time."

--


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to talk to him."

Ducky looked up from his work and removed his mask. "What makes you think that anything I will say will change his mind?"

"He listens to you."

"That man listens to no one...anymore."

Tony looked down. "I cant just let him go."

"Anthony, you have worked with him for the last month…you've seen what I've seen. Perhaps letting him go is what needs to be done."

Tony slipped his hand through his hair. "She wouldn't."

"No, but she is not here...you are."

"I can't."

Ducky pointed up at him. "You're just like him you know?"

"How's that?"

"You listen to no one as well."

* * *

Gibbs eye lids opened and closed a few times and the headache he had was nothing compared to the ever present ache in his shoulder. It reminded him time and time again of the place he was in. He sat up for a few moments, but only long enough to reach for the prescription bottle and pop another pill. He swallowed it dry and let his body fall back into the couch. He started to close his eyes once more when he heard pounding at the door, he ignored for as long as he could…

"What part of what I said didn't you understand?"

Tony shuffled his feet for a few seconds and recalled what he had whispered in his ear earlier that day. _Take care of them._ And in his mind, that's exactly what he was doing. He stepped aside to let McGee and Ziva stand on his doorstep with him. "We're not letting this go boss."

Gibbs eyes filled with fury and with no words he quickly slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Told you it wouldn't work Tony."

"If at first you don't succeed Probie…" He motioned for them to follow him and though they were reluctant at first, they eventually followed.

"This is your stupidest idea yet…" Ziva added as she reached for his hand.

"Now's now the time for criticism David. He needs us…you don't want to lose him for good this time do you?"

Ziva shook her head and evened out her weight with McGee as they slid Tony through the small opening. He hopped down onto the basement floor and waved that he was fine. "Go around front, I'll be right there." He tried to whisper and slowly but surely made his way up the steps. He saw Gibbs laid out on his couch and crept his way to the front door, unlocking it and letting the rest of his team inside. "Shh…"

"Good idea DiNozzo…" Gibbs appeared behind him and pointed. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Checking on you." Tony said simply, looking to his friends for help.

"We were worried about you." Ziva added.

"Yeah, you know…worried." Tim offered in an awkward tone.

"I know what the word means McGee…but if I see you here again, I'll arrest you myself."

Tony stepped outside the door via a stare that could piece through walls and held the door open with his hand. "But…"

"But nothing DiNozzo…let me live out this hell on my own. I deserve this. Now do what I asked and leave me the hell alone."

Tony shook his head. "You don't give me orders anymore."

Gibbs nodded. "Fair enough." He reached for his side arm and pointed it at the three of them. "Then leave me the hell alone before…"

"Boss you wouldn't."

Tony looked to see him aiming for the tires of his mustang. "Wouldn't I?"

Tony knew it was absurd to put the love of his car in front of Gibbs well being and it took an elbow in the gut to make him realize that. "We're not going anywhere." He stood up tall, but it wasn't long before two shots rang out and he stood tall no longer. "Ah boss…" He put his hand over his eyes and hoped it was just an allusion. "You just…"

Gibbs lifted his aim towards the windshield, and the three watched as he began to sway a bit. "Boss?" Tony reached out for him before he tumbled into his arms unconscious. "Probie…call an ambulance."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Donald Mallard arrived at the hospital entrance solemnly. His steps were slow and deliberate and all that kept racing through his mind was whether or not talking to his friend could've prevented this circumstance. After locating his small family in the ICU hallway, he was given a nod towards the direction of Gibbs room. And this time he would accept the task willingly. He entered to see Gibbs sitting up.

"They called in the big guns eh?"

Ducky didn't smile and strode up to his bed side slowly. "What has become of you Jethro?"

Gibbs gaze left his friend and found itself on a small painting across the room.

"You are self destructing…and though I may have thought letting you throw your little tantrums would help you move on; I now have a new theory." He stopped for a few moments and sighed. "You are trying to join her."

Gibbs eyes suddenly snapped towards him and he cleared his throat. "Get out."

Ducky shook his head. "I will do no such thing…in fact." He paced towards the door and closed it. "I am not leaving until we find a solution."

"Then pull up a chair, cuz it's gonna be a while."

"You feel this is what she would want for you?"

"I don't know Duck…why don't we ask her. Oh wait…we can't. She was blown away right in front of my damn eyes…"

His tone grew more intense and Ducky became slightly afraid. "Then why not blow yourself away? It would solve everyone's problems…oh wait…that would be the coward's way out wouldn't it?"

Gibbs stare was strangely weaker than usual and he took in a labored breath before responding. "Then that's the way it should be."

"You are no coward."

Gibbs nodded. "I am…now thanks for the solution. You can go now."

"You were wounded…you took three rounds trying to save her. There was nothing more you could've done."

Gibbs slammed his fist down. "I've heard this song and dance before Duck. I don't give a damn if I took ten rounds in the chest…I should've saved her and I didn't. Plain and simple. Now get the hell out of her before I do something we'll both regret."

Ducky contemplated leaving the room but stood like a fixture. "And what of the team? _Your_ team?"

"They're better off without a coward as their leader."

Ducky stepped towards him and swiftly slapped him in the back of the head. "Whatever absurd voices are in your head need to stop! Abigail dying was NOT YOUR FAULT!" His scream made way for Tony and the others to enter within seconds.

Gibbs pointed. "Out!"

Tony looked at Ziva and McGee and motioned for them to go before closing the door behind them. "Just doing what you told me to boss."

"How's that DiNozzo?"

"The best way I can take care of them…is to take care of you. Bring you back."

Gibbs stared at him for a few moments and settled himself down a bit. He watched as Tony's weight shifted and he took a few steps closer to his bedside. "What makes you think you can bring me back?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. But a guy once told me that you never give up…not even if everyone around you is telling you, you will fail…"

"Smart guy."

Tony pointed. "That guy was you boss…and that guy doesn't give up. It's not in him."

Gibbs breathed deep and pointed at himself. "Well this guy has got nothing left."

Ducky watched as Tony's eyes began to water. "Abby loved you boss. Loved you in a way I only wish I could've. She never stopped…she always had more…" He swallowed hard. "What happened was no more your fault than it was mine…or McGee's…or Ziva's…or the Directors…that bastard took her from_ us_. Not just you…" He stopped and surveyed Gibbs expression before continuing. "I spent nights with the Probie…and with Ziva…we comforted each other. Showed each other the same love that Abby taught us…You? You ran away and we just chalked it up to Gibbs being Gibbs…and let it go. But this? Ending up in the hospital cuz you mixed pain meds with scotch? I'm sorry, but the Gibbs I know wouldn't stand by and let someone he cares about take the easy way out…and neither will the DiNozzo I know."

Gibbs stared at him for a few moments and looked him up and down. "You been practicing that speech?"

Tony hid his smile. "Maybe a little…how'd I do?"

Gibbs nodded. "Not bad….but not good enough." He reached above his head and made a motion as if he was taking off a hat and threw it to the ground. "See that?" He pointed to the imaginary object. "That was my halo…now don't bother picking up the pieces and go."

With a nod of his head Ducky directed Tony to the door and opened it. "Go Anthony, be with your team. I have some final things to say yet."

Tony looked back at Gibbs and in an odd sort of way, wondered if it'd be the last time he'd see him. Ducky closed the door behind him and paced to the side of the bed and acted as if he was picking up the pieces of the halo. "I believe I'll keep this."

"What for?"

"As a reminder of a friend I used to know. The one who put anything and everything in front of his own well being. If you see him, would you tell him I miss him?"

Gibbs expression changed for a moment. "Anything else?"

Ducky fought back tears as he reached for the door handle and looked back. "Tell him I'm sorry for not being the friend he needed…and that he isn't the only one who lost a daughter." Gibbs tried to respond but found himself speechless. "And one final thing…" He watched his eyes narrow as he awaited the final request. "Tell him goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do?" Tim asked as he began an attempt at cleaning up his desk.

Tony looked up for a second. "Our job Probie."

"Yeah but…"

"No butts…I saw the look in his eyes. There's nothing we can do."

It was only a few seconds before Ziva responded with a head slap. "You were all gung ho yesterday…what has changed?"

"I told you…the look. It convinced me."

"Well, it has yet to convince me."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "Then what do you suggest we do this time? Break into his house, barricade ourselves in and begin a stare off that could last well into the next century…and one that we would lose within the first ten minutes…?"

"Perhaps not that drastic…"

"Yeah? Well, I was up all night thinking of stuff to do…I went from kidnapping to calling his parents…"

Tim looked up. "That's great."

"That I was up all night?"

"No…calling his parents. Maybe that would help?"

Tony shook his head. "He's a grown man McGee…this isn't his first date that he needs advice on."

"Just cuz you wouldn't talk to your Parents…doesn't mean Gibbs wouldn't. Maybe we could arrange for a visit while he's still in the hospital?"

Ziva approached his desk. "Get a location McGee…"

Tony stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Whoa guys. I'm not so sure this is a good idea, for all we know it could make things worse."

"For all you know, it could make things better…now if you're not going to help, please keep yourself busy with something else." Ziva began to get a bit aggravated at Tony's change of pace and slipped in behind Tim's desk to help.

"Okay, but let it be known that I was opposed to the idea."

* * *

Donald Mallard had slept all of two hours the night before. Perhaps he had been too hard on his friend, but then again tough love was what Gibbs seemed to take to a bit more. When he finished his preliminary morning reports he found himself wandering. His inevitable location was Abby's lab. The new forensic tech didn't come in for another hour and he hoped to get some alone time before she arrived. The lab was now an eerie quiet, with hints of pastel colored paintings hanging on the walls and fake flower arrangements in various places. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the uniqueness of Abby's taste and recalled sadly the night they were asked to take down all her belongings. Tony had insisted that her music be played and a task that would've taken normal movers a few hours, took the team eight or nine. They had stopped to share stories when they found obscure objects or pictures of a happy time they'd shared together. They stopped to laugh and sometimes cry, and it took a train of hands; each one intertwined with someone else's to finally leave that night.

He stood in the back office and stared relentlessly at the empty desk chair. He glanced up to see the music player gone; replaced by an array of fake dandelions. "Oh Abigail…I miss you so." The minutes passed by faster than he realized and he was joined by the new 'Abby' before he was ready.

"Doctor Mallard…Good morning. Do we have a case? Is there something I can help you with?"

He tried to smile as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "No my dear, I was just…well…I must be going."

She set her things down and reached for a shoe box she'd had sitting near her computer. "Actually…I found this yesterday when I was reorganizing the test tubes."

He reached for it. "It was Abby's?"

"I'd imagine so…it's black and I wouldn't be caught dead in that color." She tried to smile. "No pun intended Doctor."

"No pun taken…" he resisted the urge to tell her to call me him Ducky and nodded a goodbye instead. "Have a good day."

"You too Doctor."

He watched at the doorway as she settled in for the day. But all it did was make him miss her even more. He kept the box closed and decided a distraction would be best for him right now.

* * *

"What are my favorite NCIS agents up to today?" Ziva and Tim barely acknowledged his entrance and he set the black shoe box on Gibbs desk before moving towards Tony. "Did I miss something?"

Tony looked up. "No…they're just on Save Our Fearless Leader mission number two."

"I see, and you're not helping to coordinate?"

"I can't Ducky…not after yesterday."

Ducky snapped his fingers. "Ah." He reached into his pockets and took out nothing, but cupped his hands as if he was holding something and set it down on Tony's desk. "I decided to keep the halo…maybe you could put it back together for when he returns."

"What makes you so sure he'll return?"

He tried to smile. "I'm not…but hope is never a bad thing."

Tony wanted to agree and pretended to piece together the halo. "The boss is better at the fixing thing than I am."

"Then perhaps you can put it back together…together." He turned to leave and almost forgot the shoe box.

"Shoe shopping Ducky?"

He shook his head. "No, that's Mister Palmer's department."

* * *

Gibbs hospital room had been quiet since his conversation with Ducky the day before. The occasional nurse visit was all the company he'd had; and it was just the way he wanted it. That was until he opened his eyes at sound of footsteps entering the room…familiar footsteps…

"Pops?"

The tall man nodded. "L.J."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Rapid fire conversation style here, so play close attention to the speaker and Enjoy!! More to come soon.

--

"Haven't been called that in years…"

"That's cuz the last time you came to visit was ten years ago."

"Been busy."

"I'm not one of your Agents…you can't feed me a load of bull."

"Nice to see you too pops." Gibbs eyes shifted to the ground. "Who called you?"

"Not important."

"DiNozzo..."

"Actually, a Tim…and a lady who spoke about as fast as your Mother used to."

Gibbs nodded and read his Father's expression. "I'll reimburse you for the flight."

"Least of my worries."

"What's at the top?" He slipped his covers off a bit.

"You come to mind."

"I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Not you."

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Now we're getting somewhere." He stepped towards his son and pointed. "What's that machine thingy do?"

"Hell if I know."

"What bout that thingamajig?"

Gibbs shook his head. "You here to talk about hospital machinery?

"Among other things."

He sat up and let out a short yawn. "You can't fix me."

"Didn't know you were broken."

"Yeah, well you can't return me for a new one either…so let me pay for your ticket home. Sorry they wasted your time."

"Wasted? Believe or not LJ…I'm glad they called."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz my son is self destructing, and I'd like to be the one who saves the day." He watched his son try and hide a smile. "Something funny?"

Gibbs looked up surprised; he'd thought he'd gotten away with the smirk. "Not used to that."

"What?"

"I'm usually the one who catches those kinds of things."

"What things?"

Gibbs looked up. "Things people try and hide."

"What are you trying to hide LJ?"

He sat up fully and cleared his throat. "Mom ever mention an Abby?"

His Father nodded. "Here and there…I remember over hearing her name when you two would talk over the phone. Your Agents mentioned she passed, when you were wounded a month ago. I am sorry. You must've loved her very much."

"Very." He surprised himself once more as a lump began to form in his throat. "I didn't save her pops…I should've and I didn't."

He shook his head and stepped closer to his bedside. "Son, we may not have seen eye to eye since you left the Marines…but I know the boy I raised. And I know he would've done everything possible to save that girl…"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"When did dying become the acceptable alternative? I have no doubt that if you dying would've saved her, then I'd be in mourning instead of standing here in front of you." He took in a deep breath. "What happened?"

--

"_You stay behind me, understand?" _

_Abby nodded and reached for the back of his shirt for something to hold onto. They reached the end of the alley when Gibbs set her down behind cover. "I'm going to draw them out…you stay here, no matter what.." _

_--_

"I was hit and she ran towards me…I tried to push her away and saw 'em coming down the alley. I was hit in the shoulder and couldn't fire. Before I could reach with my left she took a round in the arm. I got up on my knees to shield her and took two more rounds…when I hit the ground they were right on top of us…they shot and killed her before I could reach for my weapon and fire. Nothing more to tell."

His Father was now sitting on a chair beside him. "That's terrible son, I'm so…"

"Sorry…spare me the melodrama. I've heard it all before."

"Not from your Father." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry LJ…I know it hurts. But you know better than anyone that life goes on. You can't wallow."

"I think I've earned some wallowing…"

" And I think now it's time you stopped. You are surrounded by people who care…why not let them help?"

"No one can…"

"Now you can spare me the melodrama LJ…you've only ever opened up to two people in your whole life…"

"Yeah, and they're both gone…so I'm all out of options."

"Your Mother would've been so heartbroken to see you like this. Do you think she'd be proud to hear her son is drinking himself into a stupor every night?"

"Not every night."

"Irrelevant…think about her LJ…how would she feel? And Shannon…how do you think she'd feel if she saw you like this?"

Gibbs stare suddenly burned into his Father. "They're both Dead Dad…what the hell does it matter?"

His Father stood up and met his son's stare with his own. Something Gibbs wasn't used to. "It should matter even more! You oughtta be living as if they were still here…making them proud of the man they left behind."

"What do you know?"

"I know enough…I've been alone too son. I miss your Mother every day. I could've drank to make it go away…I could've taken the easy way out. But I didn't…"

"Semper Fi…" Gibbs responded before his Father could finish. "That's why, isn't it?"

"It counts in death too Jethro…we must remain faithful to those who have come before us. Otherwise we're no better than the US Army…" He managed a smile and reached for his son's hand slowly, gauging his response. He watched as Gibbs gripped it tight and let a lone tear fall.

"I just…I miss her so much…I failed her like I failed Shannon…like I failed Kelly…" he swallowed and took in a breath. "And like I failed you."

His Father shook his head slowly and leaned down to pull his son into an embrace. "You never failed me LJ…It was me who had the problem, believe me."

Gibbs eased away from the embrace and sighed. "Listen…about me not visiting…"

"Forget it…just promise me you'll at least call here and there?"

He nodded. "I will…"

"Guess that means you're gonna be around for a while?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

His Father smiled and slipped off his jacket. "As long as you need me to son, as long as you need me to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you make a boat plan?"

Gibbs only shook his head and smiled. "I have a picture up here." He pointed to his head and reached for a few tools. He watched his Father pace around the boat a few times, carefully examining it.

"Not bad son…just one question."

"Just one?"

"How do you get the boat out?"

Just as Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, he turned to see a familiar person coming down the steps. "I thought I was the only company you ever had Jethro?"

"I'm broadening my horizons Fornell…hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

He finished the steps and extended his hand to the stranger. "Tobias Fornell."

"Harold Gibbs, you can call me Harry." He took his hand and shook it firmly, which caused Tobias to stop breathing for a second.

"Gibbs? So you're…"

"The one who raised this piece of work? Yes, I am."

Fornell mirrored the smile and turned in shock to see Gibbs smiling as well. "Giving the young buck some tips on carpentry?"

Harry shook his head. "Not quite, I taught him well. But I _am_ curious to see how he plans on getting the boat out." Fornell agreed and the two stood silent, waiting for an answer. Gibbs pointed towards the back wall and simply smiled.

* * *

"It's too colorful, every time I walk in there I feel like I'm walking into Better Homes and Gardens."

Ziva tried to smile. "We must respect her taste Tony…I am sure you were not immediately receptive to Abby's."

Tony smiled as he remembered the first time he'd met her…

--

"_Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo…and I'm pretty sure he hates me." He motioned towards Gibbs who had just walked out of the lab. _

"_Abby Scuito…and coming from his favorite. Don't worry. He does it to all the new guys." _

"_So it's gonna stop eventually?" _

"_Oh no, it never stops. But think of it this way…the more he acts like he hates you, the more he really likes you. He's a complicated guy." _

_Tony was listening but couldn't help but notice the paintings on the wall. "You paint those?" _

"_I wish."_

"_They're sweet…" He smiled and watched her face light up. "Hey thanks for the advice…I better get back before he decides to fire me…" _

_She waved and smiled. "Anytime doll face…"_

--

"You with me Tony?"

"Yeah…sorry. What?"

"Never mind." She looked annoyed and continued her work.

Tony reached for his phone just as the conversation ended. "Agent DiNozzo…yes Director…I'll be right up."

"Case?" Ziva asked as she watched him stand up and put on his suit coat.

"Didn't sound like it." He slipped through the bull pen with ease and took the stairs two at a time.

* * *

The three men sat around the basement chatting for what seemed like hours, when Fornell finally looked at his watch. "Gotta go Jethro…gotta put the daughter to bed." He shook Harry's hand again. "You raised a fine man Harry…I'm proud to know him."

Gibbs nodded in thanks and motioned that he'd walk him out. "Be right back pops…don't touch anything."

The two reached the front door and Fornell turned to him before opening it. "I heard what happened from DiNozzo…he seemed to think I could be of some help…"

Gibbs tried to smile. "I'll let you know."

Fornell nodded, not expecting much of a response in the first place. "That girl adored you Gibbs…I know it's killing you inside. But don't let it."

"I won't."

"That's good enough for me." He reached for the handle and took a step outside. "You got my number…don't hesitate. Even us bastards need someone to talk to now and then."

Gibbs once again nodded his thanks and closed the door slowly before retreating back down stairs, a familiar tune ringing in the air. "I thought I told you not to touch anything." He stopped the cassette tape and his expression saddened momentarily.

"She was a fine piano player…"

"Was, being the operative word there." He grabbed the cassette player and placed it back in its place.

Harry took the hint and changed the subject. "So how's work been?"

"You know, same stuff, different day."

"Your team seems to be a bunch of characters…that Ziva sure has a mouthful to say. And that Tim seemed like he had a personality _once_…" He stifled a laugh and watched his son nod in agreement.

"Yeah well, you didn't get to talk to the biggest character of all."

"That DiNozzo you mentioned?"

"Yeah. He's something else all together. Different breed."

"Like you?"

"Ha. Sometimes I think he tries to be. But he's too out of control at times…immature."

"Like you used to be?"

Gibbs nodded. "I guess."

"Maybe you could invite your friends over for dinner? I'd love to meet the most important people in my son's life."

He shook his head. "Not a good idea."

"Non sense. Invite them over. I'll make Baked Alaska, always was your favorite." Gibbs managed a smile. "And don't forget about that old friend of yours…Ducky was it?"

His eyes shifted towards the ground and he kicked around some saw dust. "He's not a big fan of me right now."

"I see…and is the rest of your team in the same boat?"

"I walked out on 'em pops…how would you feel?"

"I see your point…then I suppose there's only one thing left to do…"

Gibbs eyes squinted. "What?"

"Apologize."

--

AN: May be wrapping it up next chapter. Please let me know your thoughts :) Take care, -TLH


	7. Final

AN: Last chapter everyone. Thank you for your reviews. And for one of the first times in all my writing, I actually cried when writing it. So enjoy. And look out for the meaning behind the Title, which hasn't been explained until now. Thank you again!

--

"Guess I'm not the only one who's changed over the years." Gibbs offered as he poured himself a drink.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Apologize pops? Come on, since the day I could talk that wasn't an option."

He tried to smile. "With age comes wisdom."

"You were old then."

"I'm_ older_ now…and it's always come with a qualification. It's not weakness between friends."

Gibbs nodded and sipped his drink. "I don't think a simple apology will have them welcome me with open arms. They think I abandoned 'em."

"You welcomed me."

"That's different. You're a parent…"

"From the look in your eyes…I can see it pains you that you hurt them. You were distraught, I think even they would be understanding of that."

"Like you were?"

He nodded. "I deserve that."

Gibbs set down his glass and examined his Father. "I left the marines so I could catch the bastard who took away my baby girl…my family…why couldn't you understand that?"

"You could've taken leave…"

"Leaving was what kept me from them in the first place…I needed a change."

"Some change…working for the Navy? Come on LJ, if you would've stayed you'd be at least a Major…highly decorated."

"That stuff never meant anything to me, you know that."

He nodded and managed a smile. "I know son…I apologize for trying to live vicariously through you…I suppose when you left the marines a part of my dreams for you left too, and I had a hard time with it…"

Gibbs gave him a look as if he understood. "I missed you…I missed Mom."

"I missed you too son…and your Mother, well she adored you….sat by the phone every Friday night waiting for your phone calls."

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, I miss hearing her voice."

"Me too." He reached for his glass and held it up. "To your mother."

Gibbs lifted his glass to meet his Fathers. "To Mom."

Harry swallowed hard and lifted his glass once more. "To Abby."

Gibbs shut his eyes and fought back tears as he lifted his glass slowly. "Miss you Abs."

* * *

"What do you think he'll be like?" McGee asked as they entered the elevator.

Tony shrugged. "If he's anything like Gibbs, I'm gonna need a helmet."

"Not every son is like his Father…" Ziva added with a tone that both of them quickly picked up on.

"What'd Ducky say when you called him?" Tim tried to ease the tension of Ziva's comment by changing the subject.

"He said he had other plans."

"Sure he did." Tim replied pouting slightly.

"Yeah, he was pretty adamant on not coming…so I didn't press it."

"You didn't press it? I find that hard to believe." Ziva commented with a half hearted smile.

"I was taught to respect my elders David…and he's about the oldest elder I know."

* * *

"So LJ tells me you snuck in through his basement window…"

Tony didn't expect that to be the first phrase he would hear when he came through the door, but then again he wasn't sure what to expect at all. "Uh, no sir…well yes sir…but he left me no choice sir."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "He also told you me you were gonna call me sir…"

"I don't have to…I'll call you whatever you'd like sir…Mister Gibbs…Gibbs Senior…Almighty one."

He stifled a laugh. "Just call me Harry."

Tim and Ziva could do nothing but roll their eyes as the conversation unfolded in front of them. "Timothy McGee…pleased to meet you."

Harry took his hand and smiled at Ziva as she extended hers. He lifted it up his lips and gently kissed it. "And you must be the one woman on earth that my Jethro is afraid of?"

She blushed slightly. "I'm sure that is far from true Mr. Gibbs."

"Harry." Tony corrected with a slight smile. "Where's the boss?"

"If by boss, you mean my son…he's in the dining room, setting the dinner table."

All three of them never thought they'd live to see the day when Gibbs would be setting up the dinner table. They almost stumbled over each other to see it.

"Well, don't just stand there; get me those napkins will ya?" Gibbs motioned towards the group and watched as each reached for them simultaneously. Tony ultimately retrieved them.

"Here you go boss." As he handed them to him, Gibbs and he shared an odd moment.

"Thanks DiNozzo. Could always count on you to come through for me."

Even if it was just napkins, Tony got the underlying message. "Thanks boss…glad to help."

The team quickly took their seats, and though it was awkward at first; they allowed Gibbs to wait on them.

"He looks better." Tim whispered to Ziva who was smiling across the table at Tony.

"Thanks McGee…feel better too." Gibbs responded as he slipped in behind him and topped off his glass of wine.

Tim's face turned a little red and he smiled. "That's great boss."

Ziva reached for her glass. "So Harry, how do you like DC?"

He shrugged. "Well, for one thing the women are gorgeous…" he stopped mid sentence as he received an elbow from the man sitting next to him. "What I say?"

"I have to agree with you there Harry…" Tony responded with a smile. And though he may have been far enough from Gibbs to avoid an elbow, his stare was scary enough to shut him up. "But never mind that…what's for dinner?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Ah Italian." Tony rubbed his hands together and smiled. "You make it boss?"

"It was Abby's favorite…" the room suddenly quieted and their smiles softened a bit. "We used to go out every night before her birthday to this little Italian place on Sixth Avenue…it was kind of _a tradition_…" He got up and began to set the pasta on their plates. "She loved it."

After the food was settled on their plates, Tony received a quick head slap as he lifted his fork. "DiNozzo…forgetting something?"

He scratched his head and watched as Gibbs was eyeing him with his hands folded. Eventually he got the hint, closing his eyes and bowing his head. When Harry was done he motioned that it was okay to begin eating and watched the smiles return back on their faces.

"Remember when Abby got that new tattoo on her finger Probie? And you thought she'd just drawn it on with a permanent marker?"

Tim laughed slightly. "Yeah…that was the same week she dragged me to a Black Death concert…I think my ear drums are still suffering adverse effects…"

"You should've worn ear plugs McGee…"

Gibbs chimed in. "I sure as hell did."

They all shared a laugh when Harry broke in. "I'd imagine she would've loved to be here tonight."

No one responded but only smiled and nodded. And each of them knew in an odd sort of a way; Abby was smiling right along with them.

* * *

Just as dessert was being served; Gibbs stood up to answer a knock at the door. When he opened it, he wasn't sure how to react and watched as Ducky managed a smile.

"I hope I didn't miss the Baked Alaska…"

Gibbs tried to smile and examined the box in his friend's hand. "What's that? A housewarming gift?"

"It was something Abigail left behind…I thought she would've liked us to share it together."

Gibbs nodded and stepped aside, slowly closing the door behind him. Everyone sitting at the table stood up when he walked in and greeted him. Harry was last. "You're the man so dear to my son's heart?"

Ducky looked over at Gibbs then back at his Father. "I'd imagine saying that very thing to you actually." After a few moments, Ducky brought out the box and opened it slowly. He took out a pile of photographs and held one up.

"This was taken the first Halloween at NCIS…she insisted I dress as King Henry the Eighth…and she as one of my wives…it was quite memorable." He handed another to McGee who stared at it for a few moments before sniffling a bit.

"She loved that dog…" he stopped to laugh. "Now every time I go home, I remember her…" He shed a lone tear and Ziva gently placed a hand on his shoulder as Ducky handed another to Tony.

He smiled instantly. "Ah man, I remember this night…it was that Brandon case…remember that boss? I slept at the office for a week straight…and every morning she'd be ready with a donut and coffee…God I miss her."

Ducky then handed another to Ziva. "Oh my…she swore to me that she tore this up." She tried to smile. "She always tried convincing me to get a tattoo, but I refused…so one night she penned a rose onto my hip…said it reminded her of Kate…" She took in a long breath. "To be honest, it didn't look that bad."

Gibbs got up and stood by his friend as he handed him the final photo. His eyes became misty as he almost burned a hole into it with his stare. They all watched as their fearless leader shed the first tear they'd ever seen him shed…It rolled onto the photo and he quickly reached for a napkin to wipe it clean. "She came over to work on my last boat…well she got a hold of the paint and brushes and before you knew it we were both covered from head to toe…that was the first and last time she was ever allowed to touch my boat…" He tried to laugh but only managed a straight face as he placed the picture in his back pocket. "Thanks for brining these by Duck…you were right…she would've loved it…"

Harry then stood up and motioned towards the living room. "I brought along some home videos of LJ as a boy…anyone interested?" He watched as his son's team looked over at him for permission before leaving the kitchen and was proud to see the loyalty they had for him. After getting the okay, they raced into the living room; leaving Ducky and Gibbs behind.

"Ready to see me embarrassed Duck?"

He reached down into his bag and pulled out an invisible object; then put it on top of Gibbs head.

"Anthony and the others helped me put it back together…we thought you might be needing it."

Gibbs looked up at the invisible halo and threw his arm around his friend. "That's not all I'm gonna need Duck…but we're gonna be okay…"

"That we are Jethro…that we are."


End file.
